


Find the Bite

by The_Torturer_Writes



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Clyde Logan is a nice boy, F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Torturer_Writes/pseuds/The_Torturer_Writes
Summary: From this prompt: Hello gorgeous, can I get a little smutty thing of Reader introducing Clyde to bondage? Thanks & Love you!! xoxo
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Torturer Tuesdays





	Find the Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neeharlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeharlow/gifts).



> Ok look...I worked on that Pennywise piece for a week solid. And I needed something nice, ok? SOMETHING FLUFFY. So, there’s only a hint at smut here, but I needed nice Clyde to be nice. <3

“Darlin’, what is all this?”

Clyde walked into the living room with your satchel, bursting to the seams with rope, clips, and accessories. You hoped that there would have been more time to broach the subject delicately; but, fuck it. Can’t always get what you want.

“Remember, I told you how I’m not a nice girl, Clyde?” You chuckled, pointing at the bag in his hand. “That’s my rope. Y’know, for bondage and such.”

Clyde’s eyebrows rose so high they almost disappeared into his dusky hair line. His lips pinched together as though he was debating something, getting ready to say something profound.

“Wanna learn?” You beat him to the punch, the thought of corrupting beautiful, sweet Clyde Logan too good to let pass.

“Can’t tie someone up, Darlin’,” he set the bag on the coffee table with a hint of sadness in his eyes, “if you don’t have hands.”

“Baby,” you snorted and shot up off the kitchen stool, coming in to stand by him. “You have hands. Let me show you.”

For the next two hours, you sat with Clyde on the living room floor, teaching him all manner of rope bits and pieces. You showed him how to find the bite, how to tell if you had enough rope for what you wanted to do, and how to add on an extra length quick and easy.

He was hesitant at first; but after a little while, the tension eased from his shoulders, and his face relaxed. He asked a hundred questions. Could you do this on him since he didn’t have two working wrists? Wouldn’t it slide off if his prosthesis wasn’t there? How do you know if it's too tight?

You peppered his face with kisses every time he’d stop for a breath to let you answer, and the blush creeping up his freckled cheeks made you beam with delight.

“Here, we call this a double column.” You said, handing him one of the shorter lengths and holding your arms out straight for him. “Put the bite in the middle, in between my arms.”

Clyde’s brow furrowed, but he listened to your instructions intently, laying the bite on your upturned arms and winding the length around twice. He looked up at you for the next bit, and you grinned, giving him a playful wink.

“Now, turn the ends 90 degrees and wrap ‘em around the other way.”

It took him a minute, but he puzzled it out, tucked the second layer around the first, and tied a nice bow at the top. He beamed at you, pleased with himself, and you thought you might die. Nothing was as pretty as Clyde’s delighted smile.

“Help! Help! A large, dangerous man kidnapped me! He’s tied me up, and I can’t get away!”

He laughed, leaning in to kiss your cheek; but then, the understanding struck, and he reached out to hold on to the rigging he’d just put on you. You could see it on his face as he worked out all sorts of things he could do now that he had you tied up.

In a flash, he was up on his feet, dragging you into his arms by that fibrous handle and hauling you over his shoulder. You shrieked playfully and wiggled in his embrace until he slapped your ass hard enough for you to yelp for real.

“Prob’ly shouldn’t have taught me that, Darlin’.”


End file.
